Troy
by O Myth j
Summary: Troy Hasakuria's life was strange enough. Now things are changeing. Not only does he find out about an anchent race of humans but he finda out all of the legends told of in ainchent stories are real. Now he must face darknesses he could never imagine.


A loud scream echoed through the candle lit room as a pale ghostly looking old man sunk his sharp pearl white canine teeth into the tan warm neck of a young red haired woman. A small stream of crimson flowed down her neck and stained her white lace dress. As the blood drained into the mouth of the old man at her throat the woman let out a scream that faded into silence as her body went pale and limp. The man who now looked like a man in his early twenties let her body drop to the floor cold and lifeless.

Seventeen year old Troy Hasakuria softly laughed under his breath as if he was laughing at a joke only he found funny. Troy was a boy that stood about six feet tall with an average, athletic build and eyes of blue sapphire. His hair was medium length and wavy with black hair and natural strands of orange hair placed through out his head.

He looked down at the woman who was laying on the couch next to him with her head on his left leg. He smiled at her deviously as she looked at him with a soft beautiful smile. She whispered "Your next!" with an evil hiss in her voice as she quickly brought her head up and softly bit Troy's neck. The woman's name was Aurora Sikuri. She was seventeen. Just slightly younger than Troy. She stood about five foot one. She had long blonde hair with highlights of red. Her eyes were oceans of hypnotizing blue. Like Troy she was also an average, athletic build. She removed her teeth from Troy's neck to see that he was laughing.

Aurora looked at him with her upper lip placed slightly inside her lower lip in a pouting sad face. He looked at her amused and asked "What's the face for? It makes me sad when you do that."

Aurora looked at him still playfully pouting and said "Why were you laughing? I was thirsty."

Troy stood up and lifted her softly in his arms in a cradling position and laid her down on the couch. He whispered "I'll get some tea." and began to walk into the kitchen to get drinks but as he did he felt a light tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw Aurora's beautiful cobalt eyes looking up at him from the couch. He bent down and tenderly kissed her lips before turning back around and walking into the kitchen.

Troy opened the fridge and pulled out a jug with tea in in and set it on the counter. He stood there for a moment and realized that Aurora had turned off the vampire movie they were watching on television. He got two glasses down from the cupboard and poured the tea into them. A soft music swam through the house as Troy realized Aurora had turned on some soft music.

Troy picked up the glasses and walked back into the living room shutting the kitchen light off as he left. He set the glasses down on the table next to the couch and realized Aurora wasn't there. He laid on the couch for a while and waited for her to appear again. A soft growling came from behind the couch and as Troy listened he saw something leap over the couch and on top of him. It was Aurora and she was smiling. She looked into Troy's surprised eyes and whispered "You know, were all alone until tomorrow. Your parents won't be home from the dig until tomorrow evening." and then she winked and softly kissed Troy's chin.

Troy kissed tenderly kissed her neck and whispered "I know, so what do you have in mind?"

Aurora kissed Troy passionately on the lips as she slid her hand up the front of Troy's shirt and softly rubbed his stomach.

Troy kissed her back with the same passion and softly rubbed the center of her lower back.

Troy and Crystal hadn't heard the door open and all of a sudden a cold gust of October air rushed in. Aurora jumped up off the couch quickly and looked around the room. Troy got up and shut the door locking it. Then he pulled Aurora into his arms and held her tightly and whispered quietly "It was just the wind."

The light in the kitchen came on suddenly and Aurora jumped. Troy heard the hum of the open fridge and realized who it was. As quick as lightning a five foot ten athletic boy with silver streaks in his short spiked jet black hair burst into the room and mumbled through bites of a sandwich "Happy Birthday!!!!" It was Drake "Silver" Sikuri. Aurora twin brother born a day earlier than her. Everyone called him Silver due to the silver streaks in his hair that's always been there.

"Thanks Silver, But tomorrows my birthday!!" Troy responded surprised.

Silver protested "It's midnight! I say happy birthday every year at midnight." Silver, Troy, and Aurora grew up together. Troy and Aurora were in love from the they met as babies. Silver and Troy were best friends since they met also. Silver grew up knowing someday Aurora and Troy would marry and he always knew they were perfect together.

Troy protested jokingly back with fake agony in his voice "Yeah, Yeah! Now get out!"

Silver finished his sandwich and said with a fake amount of hurt in his words "If that's the way you feel," He began to walk towards the door and changed direction back towards the kitchen "Then I'll go make another sandwich" he finished.

Troy and Aurora both laughed as they heard silver rummaging through the fridge looking for anything and everything to eat. Aurora turned and looked at Troy with a real pout on her face this time.

Troy looked at her with worry in his eyes and asked "What's wrong pumpkin?"

Aurora looked up at him and whispered "I wanted to be the first to say "Happy birthday" to you. "

Troy kissed her softly on the forehead and then whispered "Silver is always the first. I'm sorry, but you always give me the best gift every year."

Crystal questioned "What's that?"

Troy lifted her into his arm and cradled her gently and through soft kisses said "You."

Silver came back into the room as they were kissing and said through spoonfuls of a mountain of ice cream ice cream covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream said "EWWWW!!"

Troy softly set Aurora on the couch and swung at Silver violently with one of the throw pillows from the couch. Silver ducked dodging a hit by the pillow while still shoving spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth. Aurora got off the couch and picked up a pillow as well. She playfully swung at her brother as he ducked and she missed and hit Troy. Troy playfully hit Aurora back with his pillow. Aurora dropped hers and pounced onto Troy knocking him to the ground. She pushed his hands over his head and pinned them down. She tilted her head foreword slightly to look at his lips letting her long hair fall into his face.

Troy took a deep breath through his nose taking in the scent of Aurora's hair and whispered "Your hair is..." Then he wrestled his arms free grabbing hers and turned her over so he was on top. Still holding her arms he whispered "Intoxicating, Just like your lips."

Aurora smiled a playful smile up at him and asked "So? Whatchya gonna do?"

Troy looked playfully at her hypnotizing eyes and then shook off the gaze and studied her lips.

Aurora asked again "So?"

Troy kissed her lips playfully and then kissed them again tenderly. While he was kissing Aurora he felt something strike the back of his head softly.

Aurora looked up past Troy's head and saw Silver standing over them with a pillow about to swing again. Troy let go of Aurora and quickly jumped to his feet. He grabbed the other pillow and swung it at Silver violently missing him as he ducked behind the couch. Troy dove over the couch catching Silver in the head with the pillow. Aurora got up, laid on the couch and turned the music to the city's rock station. Then she watched in amusement as Troy dropped his pillow and tackled Silver to the ground. He grabbed the bowl of ice cream Silver had had and set it on Silver's head. He smiled evilly at him and said "I think ya need a shower bro."

Silver took the bowl off his head and put it on Troy's as he laughed the words "You do too."

Aurora was cracking up on the couch amused by her brother and boyfriends friendly fight. Troy and Silver both looked at each other and then at Aurora and wiped some ice cream off their heads and threw it at Aurora. She stopped laughing as the ice cream hit her and suddenly her face became serious. She looked at Jeff viciously and jumped off the couch at him bringing her arms over his neck and legs around his body and wrapped them tightly around him. Troy caught Aurora in his arms and looked at her face that was now in a smile as she began laughing again.

He looked at her and through a devious smile said "Now you need a shower too."

Aurora smiled back, said "I needed one anyway"

Silver laughed at her smile and said "I'll go home to take mine."

With a swift fluid movement Silver waved good bye as he unlocked the door opened it and left with a, "Happy birthday bro!" trailing behind him.

Troy walked over to Aurora and picked her up into his arms. He carried her from the living room up stairs and into his bedroom. On his bed which was covered in an orange and black quilt sat a bag of clothes that Aurora had brought with her during the Week she had spent with him. She was totally unwilling to go home to get clothes and leave Troy's side even thought her house was just next door to his. Their houses were twin Victorian houses built by their parents. The exterior was exactly the same down to the small winged gargoyles on the balconies outside of each bedroom. The insides were much different. The placement of the bedrooms and stairs were completely different. The basements were connected by a door from one leading to the other.

Aurora softly pulled out a pair of red cotton pants and a pink tank top. Then she skipped playfully out of the bedroom and went to take her shower in the guest bathroom.

Troy quickly grabbed a pair of black silk shorts and a black t-shirt. Then he went to the bathroom across from his bedroom..

Troy took his shower washing quickly and then getting out and getting dressed. Then he walked into his bedroom and turned his light on. He turned on the stereo to a CD he and Aurora had made together. He played that while he moved Aurora's bag from his bed and set it neatly on the other bed that was in the large bedroom. The bedroom was split in two like a yin-yang. One half was Troy's which was had a large book case filled with books, a dresser with several pictures of him and Aurora at various sites around the world, a rack filled with CD's and a stereo covered in stickers from all of Troy's favorite bands.

The other part was dark. The bed had a lime green blanket covering it and the carpet was black. This side had a large TV with multiple videogame systems. There was a shelf slightly smaller than Troy's book shelf filled with games. There were three guitars standing aside from the TV. The dresser on this side was a mess. The clothes were spread out on the floor and sticking out of the drawers.

Troy looked over the other part of the room and laughed. Then he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes listening to the soothing music. Troy's mind faded into a dream.

All Troy could hear was the sound of a train passing in the infinite darkness. He stepped cautiously foreword as a large object materialized in front of him. He could see letters carved in the stone mass. The letters were illegible from either years of ware or it was in another language. He could feel grass under his feet. He looked around him to see that him and the object was standing on what seemed to be an island of oblivion. Troy lifted his right hand and touched the writing on the object. A sharp agonizing pain shot through his left shoulder and Troy winced falling backwards into the ocean of darkness behind him. As Troy fell he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he could see Aurora reaching for him. He reached for her hand and caught it. Quickly like her hand was covered in oil his hand slipped from her grip. Troy began to change. Like lightning a pair of black wings sprouted from his back and his canine teeth grew longer and sharper. He could barely see Auroras face now. He began to beat his wings and she came closer. Once he reached her he put his hand out again. This time she grabbed his hand with both hands. His hand slipped through again. Troy was screaming her name now and in the distance he could hear his name being yelled.

Troy's eyes opened up and cleared of his sleep quickly to see Aurora laying in the bed with him with her hands on his shoulders yelling "Troy!"

Troy whispered softly "I'm fine."

A tear rolled down Auroras eye as she said "You scared me. I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes. You just kept yelling my name."

Troy took her into his arms and kissed her softly as he reassured her "It was only a nightmare. Nothing to be afraid of."

Aurora kissed him back as she snuggled up close to him and laid her head on his chest. She whispered "I love you" as she fell asleep to the rhythm of Troy's heartbeat.

Troy kissed the top of her head delicately and whispered, "I love you too." as he watched his goddess sleep peacefully. Troy fell a sleep a little while later holding Aurora as tight as he could without wakening her. Troy fell asleep still worried.


End file.
